Fulqentius Lotus
by babyberrypie
Summary: Kerajaan Alexandria menjadi saksi bisu atas dua insan yang saling terikat tetapi berbeda status derajat. Terselip percikan kebohongan,misteri dan cinta. Summary changed. SasuNaru. AU—Egyptian theme. Warning inside. RnR please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Fulqentius Lotus"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fulqentius Lotus © babyberrypie

Genre : Romance; fantasy; a bit hurt/comfort and mystery

Rating : M

Length : 2.323

Character : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Warning :** SasuNaru! mature content, Slight!crime, Shounen - Ai, Typo(s), OCC, Alternate Universe (Egyptian theme).

**Maaf jika ada persamaan judul, tempat, ataupun cerita. Karena itu hanya kebetulan semata, tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyengat, melepuhkan kulit. Matahari bertengger gagah tanpa tiang. Menguar udara panas dan kering. Membawa hembusan api membakar bumi. Segumpal awan menipis, berarak sembarang. Butiran pasir terbang bebas tertiup angin kencang. Tanaman kaktus berdiri kaku, daunnya berduri seperti paku.

Jejak kaki menginjak butiran pasir hangat. Gerbang baja menantang kokoh didepan. Tanpa diminta gerbang _heilige_ terbuka lebar. Beberapa pengawal berbadan kekar, berpijak tegap dikedua sisinya. Masuk melewati jalan setapak dinaungi bayangan pohon besar_ pachypodium_. Didamping oleh semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah.

Bangunan putih dengan pilar – pilar tinggi yang berderet, dikelilingi taman indah penyejuk mata. _Canopic _membentang dari timur ke barat selebar tiga puluh meter, dengan pohon palem berbaris di kanan kirinya. Ukiran _hieroglif _menghiasi pilar bangunan. Lambang dalam bentuk manusia, hewan, ataupun benda menyatu menjadi tulisan yang bersifat rahasia atau teka - teki yang sukar dibaca.

Di sebelah utara berdiri _Museion _megah—tempat bernaung para ilmuwan, seniman dan orang penting lainnya. Di bagian selatan berdiri kuil – kuil, sebagai tempat peribadatan atau acara ritual. Kedua bangunan tersebut terukir _logogram _berbentuk unik.

.

.

.

Mengenakan jubah linen yang terbuat dari sulaman benang emas dan pakaian kulit resmi. Dihiasi _pektoral _dan_ stola _bermotif geometrik tersemat apik dibahu. _Klaft uraeus _melingkar dikepala_, _berbentuk segitiga ditambah patung ular kobra diatasnya—ular kobra mempunyai makna yaitu sebagai ular penjaga bangsa Mesir. Tongkat kerajaan berwarna emas disamping kirinya. Arah pandangan mata lurus kedepan, menghadap jendela besar berukiran _determinative_.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara bjiak berintonasi baritone, mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Pria separuh baya berpakaian _skenti_ tergopoh – gopoh, kemudian memberi salam hormat pada raja dengan cara duduk bersujud.

Memberi laporan serinci mungkin dan dibalas kibasan tangan oleh Raja—menyuruh pria itu pergi untuk mengambil sekantung koin emas karena telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan budaknya, bibir pucat tersenyum tipis. Sekian lama menunggu tanpa jawaban akhirnya mendapat balasan.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang dibuat seperti penjara, atau lebih tepatnya seperti kandang babi. Seseorang bersurai pirang duduk disudut pojok berlumuran lumpur. Dinding disisinya terdapat lumut yang berkerak. Tetesan air kotor tercipta menjadi kubangan air keruh penghias lantai. Segerombolan lalat berkeliaran tak tentu arah. Aroma bau tak sedap terhirup disetiap tarikan nafas tapi dihiraukan.

Tangan berkulit tan semakin memerah akibat pergesekan kulit antara akar tumbuhan yang bertekstur keras—tali pengikat. Ikatannya kencang, tanpa celah. Pemilik tangan berkulit tan itu mengumpat makian kasar dibalik mulut yang tersumpal. Kain merah marun menjadi penutup permata safir.

Telinganya menangkap suara derit pintu besi terbuka. Segera seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras. Sontak tubuh itu terus bergerak melawan. Tetapi apa daya, tubuh itu lemas kurang tenaga. Berhenti melawan dan akhirnya pasrah dibawa entah kemana.

.

.

.

Jatuh tertidur disaat dirinya telah diculik oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, merupakan hal bodoh sekaligus ceroboh. Pikirannya berkecamuk linglung, apakah ia akan dijual untuk dijadikan budak?—Berkerja siang malam, ditemani cambukan yang setiap saat menghantui dirinya. Tidak, terima kasih.

…

Keningnya berkerut. Kedua alis menekuk. Alas yang ia duduki saat ini begitu halus dan lembut. Masih dengan tangan terikat, mulut tersumpal dan juga mata tertutup. Mencoba untuk menerka dimana ia berada sekarang.

Tak tinggal diam, ia pun berusaha berdiri. Lantai marmer bersuhu dingin menusuk kulit. Dengan hati – hati berjalan pelan tapi pasti, menuju pintu besar bersimbol_ hieroglif _bunga teratai. Salah melangkah, tubuh itu jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Lima anak tangga terlewati, bibirnya mengaduh sakit.

Rasa besi menyergap lidah. Tetesan darah mengalir disela gusi miliknya. Berusaha untuk duduk tetapi tidak bisa. Memar terlukis ditempurung lutut. Pergelangan kaki sebelah kanan terkilir. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, surai pirang mencari arah suara langkah kaki yang sempat ia dengar.

Tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang salah satunya sedang terkilir. Mulut yang tersumpal itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara erangan sakit—tidak terlalu jelas didengar. Diseret kasar dan tubuh ringkih itu dibanting diatas ranjang empuk beralas sutera_ crimson_. Aduhan sakit menepis sepi. Tangan yang awalnya terikat kini terlepas . Kaki yang sedang terkilir, diselonjorkan lurus kemudian tiba – tiba ditekuk dan ditekan pada area kaki yang terkilir.

Kegiatan tersebut berulang kali dilakukan. Suara pemuda berambut pirang tedengar serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis menahan sakit. Bulir airmata berjatuhan membasahi pipi serta kain penutup manik safirnya. Tetesan keringat dikening, berlomba turun menuju selipan anak rambut disamping telinga.

Rasa sakit berangsur pulih, dengan telaten seseorang membebat kakinya yang sedang terkilir. Bibirnya bergerak ingin bicara — mengucapkan terima kasih, disela mulut yang masih tersumpal. Tangan berkulit tan ingin melepas seluruh kain yang telah membelenggu dirinya , tetapi segera ditahan oleh seseorang.

Terdiam.

Pipi bergaris seperti kumis kucing diusap lembut. Mengecup pelan sepasang mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kain berwarna _carmine_. Kain penutup tersebut dilepas. Hampir empat puluh delapan jam, mata itu terselimut kain. Menghalau penglihatan dan memberi kegelapan.

Pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesosok pemuda berpakaian _kalasiris_ berbentuk lipit – lipit yang terbuat dari serat benang emas berkualitas _premium. _Dengan _klaft_ segitiga dihiasi motif serta simbol khas yaitu garis geometri yang di bagian dalamnya terdapat burung elang mengepak sayap.

Mata safir miliknya tidak berani memandang orang yang berada dihadapannya. Meringkuk menjauh dari hadapan Raja sembari duduk bersujud ke lantai. Setitik pun tidak berani memandang paras tampan sang Raja. Si _blonde_ merasa sangat tidak pantas berhadapan langsung oleh Raja Agung_ Mahavir_.

.

.

.

Tampang datar tetap singgah diwajah sang Raja. Menyuruh surai pirang untuk berdiri dan berani bertatap muka padanya. Gelengan kepala dan suara menolak bernada pelan, menjadi bukti sikap tidak sopan kepada Raja.

"Apakah kau berani membantah perkataan Raja, Naruto Uzumaki?" Nada ancaman keluar dari mulut sang Raja.

Mata membeliak kaget, tidak percaya bahwa Raja mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Berubah sikap dari posisi awal, ia pun duduk bertumpu menggunakan lututnya ditemani oleh mulut yang sedikit menganga. Kinerja otak miliknya bergerak lamban seperti siput. Keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto karena tidak ada setetes air liur memalukan— yang bisa kapan saja menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, segera Naruto bersikap seperti semula. Sasuke geram melihat sikap labil si pirang. Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk menghadap padanya. Tangan kuat tetapi putih porselain— mencengkram wajah Naruto. Dua jari menjepit dagu. Arah pandangan mata lurus, saling menatap. Sang Raja dapat melihat jernihnya manik biru safir. Berkilau seperti permata dan indah seperti biru samudera.

Naruto dapat menyaksikan obsidian berwarna hitam, sehitam malam tanpa kerlap kerlip bintang. Bayangan dirinya terpantul di manik tersebut. Naruto seperti tenggelam jauh jatuh kedasar.

Wajah mereka berdekatan, aroma _mint _segar tercium disalah satu indera Naruto. Sasuke menangkup pipi seperti bakpao lalu mengusap lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Memejamkan iris safirnya, menikmati apa yang Raja lakukan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas panas bergairah.

Jari lentik milik_ blonde _bergetar gugup. Kain _kilt_ diremat hingga kusut. Bibir _plum _disentuh oleh jemari. Tekstur bibir kenyal sensual membakar nafsu birahi. Bergerak seinci untuk mencapai hasrat beruncing.

…

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan romansa mereka. Jika Sasuke tidak tahu tata krama, mungkin manusia yang telah menganggunya sekarang akan kehilangan kepala diatas _sterftabel _dan mayatnya dibuang kedalam kubangan air, penuh ratusan ikan kanibal lapar mencari santapan.

Pria tua masuk memberi salam dengan duduk bersujud menghadap Raja. Menjelaskan suatu hal penting tentang pertempuran besar di Sungai Orontes. Pertempuran yang terjadi antara Kekaisaran Mesir melawan Romawi. Wilayah pertempuran semakin dekat dengan kerajaan Alexandria. Alis tebal milik Sasuke bertaut. Kedua tangan mengepal erat. Pancaran matanya mengatakan bahwa pria tua tersebut untuk pergi keluar ruangan.

Naruto hanya terdiam bingung. Sang Raja berjalan kearahnya, duduk disamping kiri. Memegang sebelah tangan Naruto serta mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Kita akan pergi beberapa minggu ini, dan kau bersiaplah." Sebelum Naruto menjawab, sang Raja telah pergi dibalik pintu _auburn_ besar bersimbol_ hieroglif _bunga teratai.

Beberapa dayang-dayang cantik tertutup _chiffon_ emas sebatas bawah mata, segera berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Menyeret tubuh itu masuk ke bilik _latrina_. Dipaksa tercebur kedalam _balneare_. Curahan air dingin membasuh wajah. Kelopak mawar dan kenanga ditabur, tergenang diatas permukaan. Rempah-rempah serta susu segar dituang menyatu dalam air.

Minyak zaitun bercampur kemiri dijadikan shampo pencuci rambut. Bahan alami tersebut dioleskan secara merata pada rambut dan kulit kepala sembari dipijat agar meresap. Didiamkan sekitar dua pilih menit lalu dibilas hingga bersih. Punggung atau bagian tubuh lainnya digosok lembut menggunakan batang pohon honje yang sebelumnya dimemarkan.

Dayang-dayang tersebut juga memijat punggung bagian bawah dan atas kemudian kearah bahu. Selanjutnya pemijatan dilakukan pada bagian kaki dan paha. Naruto dapat merasakan bagian tersebut lebih tegang dari tubuh lainnya. Terakhir dayang tersebut, melakukan pengurutan menggunakan minyak essential aromaterapi secara menyeluruh untuk memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

Terlena dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh dayang-dayang terbaik Alexandria, pemilik manik safir terpejam. _Linteum _disampirkan. Tubuh bersih Naruto dibopong menuju tempat ganti. Kain _kilt _diganti oleh _kalasiris goldenrod _bermotif papyrus. Rambut pirang tersisir rapi. _Kohl _tipis tercetak cantik pada garis kelopak mata.

Sentuhan terakhir, dayang Neried menyemprotkan parfum minyak kayu cedar bercampur madu dan dupa beraroma manis menyatu dengan herbal aromatik.

.

.

.

Raja Agung_ Mahavir_ memasuki kamar utama. Para dayang segera pamit keluar setelah selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto berbaring nyenyak diatas ranjang empuk beraroma lime. Iris hitam pekat memandang dalam penuh makna pada sosok tersebut. Ranjang berderit. Tali pengikat kelambu ranjang diturunkan. Sang Raja menidurkan diri disebelahnya.

Helaian pirang menggoda untuk disentuh. Terasa di jemari Sasuke betapa halus rambut tersebut. Wajahnya mendekat, aroma rempah dan semerbak harum bunga tercium dihidung mancung miliknya.

Leher jenjang terpampang jelas di depan mata. Belahan bibir _pink peach _sedikit terbuka. Dengan lancang sang Raja mengecup pelan bibir tersebut. Tidak puas, Raja pemilik kerajaan Alexandria ini, mengulum bibir bagian atas dan juga bagian bawah.

Sasuke berlutut di depan dengan kedua tangan menopang berat tubuhnya di atas Naruto. Menghisap kuat pada area itu, Naruto pun melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Sasuke terus merangsang disetiap titik sensitif milik Naruto. Merasa terganggu, Naruto membuka mata.

Manik safir membulat.

Sasuke bergerak cepat menahan tubuh Naruto sebelum meronta. Membungkam mulut yang terus berteriak gaduh.

Sasuke menatap lurus —berbisik "Kau memilih diam atau kepala pirang ini menggelinding dari atas menara Alexandria?"

Naruto membeku. Telinganya menangkap suara bernada perintah yang mutlak harus dituruti.

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Seolah tahu siapa orang dihadapannya, dia pun menoleh ke samping kanan. Tak ingin melihat sepasang mata hitam itu menggelap, menaikkan bulu roma bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dengan sengaja Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat di telinga si _blonde_. Aura buas menguar dari tubuh sang Raja. Naruto meremas gugup seprai sutera dibawah ranjang. Sorot wajah dan mata itu seperti predator berbahaya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memaksa wajah Naruto untuk bertatapan pandang padanya.

Iris langit hitam bertubrukan dengan slate nilam. Kontak mata tak dapat menghindar. Sang Raja mengecup kening lembab itu lalu turun menuju pelipis. Kabut tipis berhawa nafsu tampak menyelimuti mata Sasuke. Ujung bibir_ blonde_ mmendapat hadiah kecupan. Tangan Naruto menahan pundak Sang Raja, mengisyaratkan agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh padanya.

Sebagai seorang Raja Alexandria, Sasuke mempunyai adat tata krama tinggi yang telah ditanam sejak kecil. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mundur. Tidak ingin berbuat hal senonoh yang dapat menjatuhkan martabatnya. Helaan nafas berat mewakili perasaan rumit di hati Raja.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Sang Raja beranjak menyampirkan selimut ke tubuh Naruto. Mengusap peluh dikeningnya. Dan punggung tegap itu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Mentari menggantung tegak di atas langit cerah tanpa awan, Raja dan para pengikutnya menerjang hawa panas menuju wilayah pertempuran di Sungai Orontes. Naruto tidak jadi ikut dalam perjalanan. Sebab atau alasan tidak dijelaskan oleh Sasuke. Naruto berpikir bahwa sebabnya adalah peristiwa semalam yang telah menyinggung hati sang Raja.

Perasaan bersalah menghantui dirinya sepanjang malam. Tak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan terhadap Raja yang sudah menolongnya. Duduk termenung disebelah jendela besar berukir _ fonogram_ menyatu dengan satu konsonan dan tanda uniliteral.

Obsidian safir menilik jauh pemandangan diluar sana. Kurang lebih dua minggu terlampaui sejak kepergian Raja ke medan perang. Rasa sepi bergantung dihatinya. Menepis kejenuhan, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengunjungi salah satu kuil indah di kerajaan Alexandria. Kuil indah tersebut adalah Perpustakaan Bibliotheca Alexandria yang sangat besar dihiasi oleh corak _hieroglif _disetiap pilar atau dinding. Dengan lebih dari 100.000 gulungan lontar dan salinan naskah berharga dari seluruh penjuru dunia, berada didalamnya.

Patung Dewa Anubis terpampang berjejer rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri. _Mardius_ menyambut Naruto, menundukkan setengah badan sebagai tanda hormat pada _syntrofos _Raja. Naruto hanya menatap heran sembari menganggukan kepala. Harum dupa _chamomile_ menggelitik hidungnya. Gulungan lontar atau salinan tulisan yang berisi ilmu pengetahuan, teknologi, sosial, kebudayaan dan lain sebagainya memukau diri Naruto.

Merasa tertarik, dia pun mengambil salah satu gulungan ilmu pengetahuan yang berjudul anatomi makhluk hidup. Membuka lembaran demi lembaran diatas meja kayu. Membaca dengan teliti ditemani obor api tergantung diatasnya. Sebagai penerangan didalam redupnya cahaya.

Tidak menyadari jika ada orang asing dibelakang tubuhnya. Memegang busur panah yang sudah dicelupi racun. Bayangan orang tersebut terlihat samar di atas lantai kapur. Melesatkan busur panah beracun ke arah tubuh Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghindar. Busur panah tersebut jatuh menancap rak. Tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak, tubuh itu limbung membentur meja. Gulungan lembaran jatuh berhamburan. Obor api dimatikan,terbukti dengan asap tipis membaur dengan udara.

"_Mardius_, tolong ada penyusup!" Naruto berlari panik sembari berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Seketika langkah kakinya berhenti. Manik safir melebar. Menatap nanar genangan darah di bibir pintu masuk Perpustakaan Bibliotheca Alexandria. Tidak menyangka jika mereka semua terbunuh sadis dengan perut tersabit pisau. Organ dalam mereka tercecer. Naruto menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan, mencegah asam lambung meningkat dalam tubuhnya.

Berjalan mundur ke arah bangunan utama tetapi terlambat. Tengkuk Naruto dipukul keras dari arah belakang. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN :

Mencoba fic bergenre campur aduk dengan alur tempat yang berbeda serta berwords banyak merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri bagi saya karena kapasitas otak saya yang sangat lemah untuk membuat fic panjang. Jadi harap maklum dan semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Dan saya juga meminta pendapat, fic ini dijadikan 2shoot, 3shoot atau bagaimana? Mohon bantuannya.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Fulqentius Lotus"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fulqentius Lotus © babyberrypie

Genre : Romance; fantasy; a bit hurt/comfort and mystery

Rating : M

Character : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Warning :** SasuNaru! mature content, Slight!crime, Shounen - Ai, Typo(s), OCC, OC, Threeshoot, Alternate Universe (Egyptian theme).

**Maaf jika ada persamaan judul, tempat, ataupun cerita. Karena itu hanya kebetulan semata, tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.**

.

.

.

Orontes River, Egypt (1300 SM)

Kurang lebih sepuluh orang_ Mardius_, berjaga mengelilingi tenda sementara yang didirikan khusus untuk tempat peristirahatan Raja. Jubah panjang hijau toska tergeletak sembarang di atas meja besar, bertebaran bersama gulungan kertas lontar dan beberapa _Egyptian reed pen_. Duduk ditemani oleh secangkir teh rosella hangat. Senyawa aromatik bunga rosella berpadu dengan segarnya teh tidak menggubris penciuman.

Rasa hambar mengecap lidah. Jari telunjuk sibuk berputar di bibir cangkir. Berputar melingkar searah jarum jam. Kepala berdenyut, pikiran kalut.

Bangsa Romawi terlalu licik untuk membangun kerja sama perdamaian diantara mereka. Tidak ada satupun perjanjian yang berjalan mulus. Selalu bertentangan dan tak bisa terpecahkan. Perbedaan pendapat merupakan salah satu masalahnya. Perdebatan keduanya sudah terjadi ratusan tahun tapi hingga kini tidak pernah menemukan titik terang.

Hembusan angin padang pasir, membelai wajah sang Raja. Matahari melambung tinggi. Udara panas tidak kunjung mencelat. Penat mendera tubuh dan pikiran. Tekanan menuntut dari segala pihak. Hal terpenting dalam tujuan pertempuran ini adalah untuk melindungi rakyatnya, bertempur sampai titik penghabisan. Tak peduli walau harus mengorbankan diri sendiri ataupun memakan banyak korban sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangkit keluar dari tenda peristirahatan. Rambut raven serta tubuh tegap berkulit putih pucat, membuatnya berkilau bagaikan intan permata diterpa sinar mentari. Para _Mardius_ dan pengikutnya otomatis memberi salam hormat. Berlutut sembari menundukan badan. Sasuke mengangkat tangan, memberi aba untuk berdiri. Sasuke berdiri sejajar dengan pemimpin militer di wilayah ini yaitu Tuthamoses.

Dihadapan mereka disediakan meja kayu berbentuk bundar berisikan kertas lembaran peta _planimetri_ wilayah daratan Alexandria. Tuthamoses menjelaskan seluruh kronologi pertumpahan darah yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu didaerah Alexandria Selatan.

Tuthamoses berdeham pelan. "Yang Mulia… pertempuran disungai Orontes beberapa waktu lalu telah menelan banyak korban yaitu, dari 20.000 tentara yang dikerahkan tetapi hanya tersisa seperempat saat berakhirnya pertempuran, 1.500 infantri selamat dari 12.000 infantri sebelumnya dan 3.000 kereta perang rusak parah."

Sasuke menyimak dengan baik. Hatinya memanas. Begitu banyak korban berjatuhan pada saat dia tidak ada untuk memimpin perang sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang Raja, ia pun dituntut untuk tetap tenang serta berfikir jernih. Dengan sigap Sasuke memberikan arahan, strategi, taktik, operasi dan solusi dalam berperang. Arahan yang diberikan oleh Raja adalah sebuah perintah atau petunjuk untuk melakukan aksi menyerang terhadap kekuatan musuh yang lemah untuk meraih kemenangan.

Strategi milik Sasuke adalah kunci pelaksanaan peran dan dikuasai oleh prinsip-prinsip yang menetapkan agar kekuatan besar menyatu. Taktik perang adalah penggunaan kekuatan senjata untuk menjalankan pertempuran. Merumuskan dan melaksanakan taktik adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam sebuah pertempuran. Dengan memberikan koordinasi, strategi, dan operasi yang terancang baik dan tepat.

Rencana operasi perang adalah suatu rencana formal untuk angkatan bersenjata dan organisasi militer yang disusun oleh pimpinan dalam operasi tempur, untuk mencapai tujuan sebelum atau selama konflik berlangsung. Terakhir adalah solusi. Yaitu dengan melakukan penyelesaian dalam memecahkan masalah di medan pertempuran untuk mencari jalan keluar agar bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, menyentuh titik area dalam lembaran peta "Taktik yang akan kita gunakan ada dua macam yaitu melakukan serangan dan pertahanan." Seluruh pasukan militer kerajaan Alexandria memperhatikan dan memasang baik-baik indera pendengaran mereka.

"Pertama serangan yaitu berusaha melakukan tindakan agresif untuk menduduki wilayah, memperoleh atau mencapai tujuan strategis kita untuk menuju tingkat kemenangan yang lebih besar! Dan yang kedua adalah pertahanan, pertahanan merupakan kondisi yang temporal untuk melawan usaha penyerang dengan menghentikan momentum serangannya. Jadi kita harus melakukan serangan dan pertahanan di waktu yang bersamaan" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Mereka semua mengganguk.

Raja menatap dingin seluruh pasukannya , "Selanjutnya kita juga harus merencanakan lingkup operasi perang yaitu yang terdiri dari teater, kampanye dan operasional. Pertama teater, dengan menggambarkan suatu operasi lebih besar, wilayah operasi perang dan strategis nasional merupakan suatu komitmen terhadap konflik.— Lalu kedua kampanye, menggambarkan suatu himpunan dari operasi teater atau lebih terbatas pada geografis dan komitmen strategis."

Dia berjalan mengelilingi meja, "Dan yang ketiga sekaligus poin terakhir adalah operasional yaitu menggambarkan himpunan bagian dari kampanye yang akan memiliki spesifikasi militer dan sasaran geografis serta penggunaan kekuatan dalam menyerang."

Sasuke berteriak lantang. Seluruh pasukan seketika menahan nafas. "Operasi militer merupakan konsep dan penerapan penting yang melibatkan operasi untuk merencanakan maneuver pasukan yang diproyeksi sesuai kententuan, layanan, pelatihan dan fungsi administrasi! Jadi, kalian dilatih untuk berperang menggunakan kekuatan fisik dan logika."

Langkah kaki berhenti, mata hitam menajam. "Jika menganggap diri kalian adalah Pasukan Militer kerajaan Alexandria, buatlah mereka tidak bisa menyentuh setitik darah ditubuh kalian."

Sang Raja berbalik arah menghadap _Abusi_, meninggalkan wajah pasukan yang sudah pucat pasi. "_Abusi_, bangunlah benteng dan pos jaga disepanjang perbatasan timur dan barat Delta sungai Nil, gurun timur, gurun barat dan seluruh wilayah kerajaan Alexandria… Saya berpikir jika pasukan tentara Romawi akan menyerang wilayah tersebut setelah mereka berhasil menghancurkan daerah ini." Mata onyx melirik acuh asap kelabu yang mengepul bebas di atas langit.

Abusi mengangguk, kemudian ia bergegas pergi ke tempat tujuan. Kuda hitam yang ia tunggai menghilang dibalik gersangnya padang pasir. Tercium bau pasukan tentara Romawi beberapa kilometer didepan. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

Duduk berjongkok mengenggam pasir cokelat di bawahnya. "Darah kemenangan mengalir disetiap pembuluh darah. Denyut jantung berdentum gelora dan putih tulang adalah tonggak mental baja." Butiran pasir yang digenggam luruh terbawa angin.

Sasuke berdiri tegak "Kerahkan lima ribu kereta perang sekarang juga! Tuthamoses, siapkan ratusan ribu busur anak panah, tombak, _khopes,_kampak dan lainnya!—Pimpinan militer Orontes mengganguk patuh.

"Baik,Yang Mulia…" Tuthamoses pamit mengundurkan diri.

Senjata proyektil kecil hingga besar disiapkan. Seluruh pasukan bersiap untuk berperang. Jubah kulit_ ivory _tersemat di pundak. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi tenda khusus ritual memanjatkan doa. Kain tenda disingkap. Harum dupa kayu cendana dan bunga mawar menyergap hidung. Karpet tebal berwarna _maroon_ menyentuh kaki. Patung Agung Dewa Dewi Mesir berdiri megah di atas altar. Tungku api berlapis emas berpijak dikedua sisinya. Memberi penerangan dari minimnya cahaya.

Duduk berlutut menghadap tiga patung utama para Dewa Dewi Mesir yaitu Raja Dewa Agung Amun, Dewa Horus dan Dewi Isis.

Dewa Amun adalah dewa terkuat. Raja dewa dari semua para dewa Mesir. Maha pencipta, Maha agung dan Maha segala-Nya. Dewa Horus adalah dewa penguasa langit, pelindung rakyat bangsa Mesir dan dewa pembalasan. Horus merupakan putra dari Osiris dan Isis. Dewi Isis adalah Dewi Maha Pelindung. Isis merupakan istri Osiris dan ibu dari Horus.

Memejamkan sejenak onyxnya "Wahai para Dewa Dewi Agung kami, berikanlah ischýs, evimería, dan dóxa dalam penyatuan jiwa raga kami… ", Raja bersujud merentangkan kedua tangan lurus ke depan, telapak tangan menyatu membentuk sepasang sayap burung merpati. Tetap merapalkan doa, Sasuke duduk bertumpu menggunakan kedua lututnya. Menangkup kedua tangan di atas dada. Lengan tangan lurus sejajar dengan bahu. Telapak tangan sebelah kanan berputar ke arah bawah. Iris mata memohon penuh harap kepada Dewa agar kemenangan berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan ritual doanya. Sang Raja bergegas memimpin pertempuran. Menunggangi kuda putih berjenis Arabian dengan kecepatan lari yang sangat kencang membelah panasnya padang pasir. Disusul oleh seluruh pasukan militer kerajaan Alexandria.

Jubah berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Suara tapal kuda teredam oleh pasir. Tali kekang ditarik kuat, membuat kuda berhenti. Sasuke berada di bagian depan,memimpin pasukan. Sedangkan pasukan tentara militer kerajaan Alexandria berbaris rapi dibelakang.

Raja dan pasukan militer kerajaan Alexandria memakai kain panjang berwarna hitam, dibentuk menjadi lilitan dari kepala hingga batas garis kelopak bawah mata. Mirip menyerupai tudung kepala dan cadar. Upaya ini dilakukan agar melindungi hidung dari masuknya partikel debu, pasir atau butir-butir batu halus. Dan juga berguna untuk menutupi kepala dari sengatan matahari.

Sasuke memegang pedang _Damascus _di sebelah tangan kanannya. Pedang tersebut berbeda dari yang lain. Mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri.

Bilah pedang yang memiliki dua sisi tajam berguna untuk menyerang, menghantam, menusuk, dan menebas siapapun. Berprestise tinggi dan mematikan. Berbentuk _scimitar_ atau saif, ramping, fleksibel dan melengkung. Terbuat dari biji baja yang mempunyai sifat superplastis yaitu kemampuan untuk mengalami deformasi tetap, tak berubah tanpa retak hingga 1000%—pedang tersebut juga dilumuri oleh cairan emas murni. Bercorak unik seperti pola air di bagian tengah sedangkan di sisi pinggir terukir _hieroglif_ suci.

Gagang pedang _Damascus_ terbuat dari kulit binatang berserat kuat. Gagang pedang salah satu bagian terpenting untuk menahan tangan ketika melakukan serangan.

Senjata tajam lainnya adalah _shamshir_ dan busur panah _gazelle_. _Shamshir _adalah pedang cantik terlapis emas, bertabur zamrud dan permata. Bilah pisaunya memiliki satu sisi tajam. Jika terluka akibat pedang ini, maka hanya bisa diobati dengan ramuan khusus yang dibuat dari sejumlah tumbuhan dan akar langka didunia. Indah tetapi mengerikan.

Busur panah _gazelle _adalah busur panah yang terdiri atas limb yang melengkung dengan tali busur terikat pada kedua ujungnya. Anak panah yang berupa batang panjang, runcing dan tajam pada bagian ujungnya dan berbulu pada pangkal berfungsi sebagai penjaga keseimbangan saat dilepaskan menggunakan busur.

Ujung anak panah yang sebelumnya sudah tercelup racun kalajengking neurotoxin tingkat tinggi berguna untuk melumpuhkan musuh dalam sekali tancap. Jika terkena racun ini dapat menyebabkan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan, panas mendera disekujur tubuh, diikuti dengan kejang-kejang, kelumpuhan otot dan saraf dan yang terakhir adalah kematian.

Kantong yang berisi anak panah terbuat dari kulit, dihiasi oleh sulur-sulur akar tumbuhan semakin memperindah arsitekturnya. Terakhir pada bagian tengah, dibuat lambang bunga teratai yang dikelilingi _hieroglif_ kecil disekitarnya.

Pedang _Damascus_, _shamshir_ dan busur panah _gazelle_ merupakan senjata berharga warisan turun temurun. Tidak bisa terpisahkan dalam diri Sasuke. Banyak sekali _Mardius_ yang sudah menjaga senjata ini didalam tempat yang terisolasi di kuil Karnak. Jutaan tetesan darah pernah tercipta dipedang itu. Ratusan ribu mayat pernah tergores dipedang tersebut. Dia dapat merasakan kekuatan besar tapi tersembunyi dibalik sebuah pedang suci Damascus.

.

.

.

.

Pasukan tentara Romawi datang dari arah kejauhan. Kumpulan debu berserta partikel pasir bergabung menjadi kabut tipis, menandakan bahwa pasukan tentara Romawi mendekat.

Gemuruh langkah kaki kuda terasa jelas terdengar. Nafas sasuke tertahan.

Kekaisaran Romawi memiliki tentara militer yang kuat karena keunggulan senjata dan taktik perang yang brilian. Tentara Romawi mempunyai pikiran yang fokus di medan perang dan tidak segan mengadopsi taktik atau strategi perang serta senjata lawan yang dianggap musuh.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meremat kuat tali kekangan kuda. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mundur. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mencicipi rasa takut.

Langit menggelap, memperburuk suasana. Angin bertiup kencang dari arah timur. Bendera berlambang perisai, diisi dengan seekor singa jantan sedang mengaum ,sulur tumbuhan merambat di bagian kedua sisinya dan terakhir pada bagian bawah terdapat alphabet Yunani. Bendera itu berkibar penuh gelora. Mata Sasuke menyipit,dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat senjata lempar berukuran besar.

Berbentuk menyerupai lembing dengan kepala dan leher panjang terbuat dari logam yang terpasang pada gagang yang terbuat dari logam dan kayu. Mengenal senjata tersebut, Sang Raja membelalakan mata. Sasuke berteriak garang. "Mereka membawa _Pilum_! Siapkan _Mangonel_!"

—_Mangonel_ adalah senjata pengepungan yang berproyektil besar dan mampu melemparkan benda apapun ke wilayah musuh.

Raja dan seluruh pasukan militer kerajaan Alexandria bersiap menyerang. Tetapi mereka menunggu perintah dari Raja, akan tetapi Raja hanya diam. Pasukan tentara Romawi semakin mendekat, hanya beradius beberapa meter. Tuthamoses dan pasukan kerajaan Alexandria terserang kepanikan.

"Maaf Yang Mulia… kami menunggu perintah anda. Pasukan tentara Romawi sudah mendekat." Bulir keringat menetes membasahi kening Tuthamoses.

Seketika Sasuke mengangkat tinggi pedang _Damascus_, "Praeparans! IMPETUMMM!*" Suara gejolak peperangan memekak telinga.

Kedua kaki Sasuke merapat ketubuh kuda serta kedua paha menempel kuat di bawah pelana. Kuda putih berlari cepat, suara kaki kuda mengetuk kuat. Tali kekang dikedua tangannya menyesuaikan dengan irama laju maju mundur kuda. Tali kekang ditarik pelan, Raja bermata malam itu menyerang, menebas dan menusuk siapapun musuh yang menghalanginya.

Tentara Romawi berwajah oval berhasil menorehkan luka di lengan kanan Sang Raja. Sasuke geram, "Beraninya kau!" Dipenggalnya kepala orang itu menggunakan pedang _Damascus_. Bagian penghubung kepala dengan tubuh terpisah. Darah menyembur. Bau amis menyebar. Tubuh tanpa kepala jatuh bersujud di bawah kakinya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu percuma, Sasuke kembali menunggang kuda menembus medan pertempuran.

Berlari kencang dan terarah, tidak peduli kepala orang tersebut diinjak sadis oleh kuda putihnya. Seketika kuda itu berbelok curam, menghindar cepat ketika seseorang ingin menebas kepalanya dari belakang. Sebagai balasan, Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan tepat menusuk dijantung orang tersebut. Darah tercipta, merembes ke luar serat kain baju _zirah_.

Sasuke melompat turun dari kuda miliknya. Menepuk perut kuda kesayangannya untuk pergi menjauh. Jubah dan pakaiannya tidak luput dari noda darah. Sasuke mengambil posisi berdiri di atas pasir secara seimbang. Menempatkan ekor panah pada tali dan gandar pada sandaran panah.

Posisi badannya rileks tetapi tetap tegak dengan setengah tarikan. Menarik tali hingga menyentuh bagian dagu, bibir dan hidung. Menjangkarkan tangan penarik pada bagian dagu dengan pernafasan yang terkontrol dan konsentrasi tetap. Sasuke menahan beberapa saat sebelum anak panah dilepaskan. Mengarahkan anak panah pada titik sasaran. Dengan cara melepaskan tali busur bergerak ke belakang leher. Anak panah dilepas, tentara Romawi yang malang jatuh terjerembab di bawah ratusan kaki kuda.

Mengayunkan pedang Damascus dari atas ke bawah, melawan serangan pasukan musuh. Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan menangkis serangan. Empat lawan satu. Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher tentara pertama tepat di hadapannya, tetapi dengan sigap ditangkis oleh tentara ketiga yang ada di samping kiri.

Sasuke mendesis, ditendangnya tentara pertama sampai terpental jauh beberapa meter. Mengambil pedang _shamshir _dipinggang lalu menusuk kuat perut tentara ketiga. Menyayat perut itu hingga mengeluarkan organ tubuhnya. Melihat salah satu temannya mati, emosi mereka tersulut. Tentara kedua dan keempat langsung menyerang Sasuke sembarangan.

Bunyi adu pedang bergema nyaring, tak ada satupun yang kalah.

Tiba-tiba salah satu tentara Romawi datang, menendang keras tubuh Sasuke hingga limbung jatuh di atas pasir. Pedang _Damascus_ terpental jauh dari genggaman. Sasuke berusaha untuk bangkit mengambilnya tetapi tentara Romawi berbadan kekar itu tidak memberi kesempatan, langsung memukul wajah itu menggunakan perisai besi berulang kali.

"Hey, Raja Alexandria… hanya inikah kemampuanmu?! Menjijikan!" Sasuke tak menjawab melalui suara. Tetapi menjawab dengan seringai mengejek. Satu tendangan keras telak di ulu hati. Sasuke terbatuk parah, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Abydos—Pemimpin pasukan tentara Romawi, terus melancarkan serangan berupa pukulan, tinjuan atau tendangan. Menyerang titik lemah yang rentan berakibat fatal yaitudengan menginjak sadis pada bagian dada. Nafasnya terputus, mata hitam Sasuke mulai mengabur. Tergeletak tak berdaya di atas hamparan pasir. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Pasukan militer kerajaan juga sibuk mempertahankan posisi mereka masing-masing. Alih-alih ingin menolong Raja, justru tusukan pedang bersemayam didada.

Kepala berdenyut pusing, mata berkunang-kunang , gendang telinga berdengung dan otot tubuh mati rasa. Akibat banyak menerima pukulan, Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan bedebah itu padanya. Merasa diabaikan, Abydos berteriak garang ditelinga Sasuke. "Kau memang Raja tetapi kau lemah! Tersungkur di bawah kakiku seperti budak! Rasakan hadiah kecilku… Wahai Raja Alexandria!" Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang_ Excalibur_ ke arah dada Sasuke, berharap Raja Alexandria itu mati bersimbah darah ditangannya sendiri.

…

Udara terasa berat, waktu terasa lambat. Sasuke melihat sebuah titik biru terang di atas langit yang sedang menggelap. Cahaya birunya sangat kontras dengan warna langit yang remang. Sekelebat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia damba. Mengecup lembut bibirnya. Menunggu pulang untuk bergelut manja. Tetapi angan tinggalah angan miris ketika mengingat sang terkasih menolak sentuhan. Tersenyum pedih ketika menyadari bahwa betapa banyak kebohongan yang ia pupuk. Betapa banyak misteri yang tak pernah ia ungkap. Hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Berdiri kaku dengan darah kental menyembur keluar. Abydos melotot tak percaya. Dihadapannya, Sasuke berdiri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah, menusuk lehernya tepat pada arteri karotis menggunakan pedang _shamshir_. Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berbicara. Tidak bisa mengumpat. Tidak bisa membalas. Tidak bisa apapun.

Badan kekar itu jatuh menimpa mayat dibelakangnya. Dengan nafas tersendat, Sasuke bersusah payah berjalan pergi menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Sekumpulan mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, mengeluarkan bau amis yang menyengat. Sasuke dapat melihat banyaknya pasukan militer kerajaan Alexandria terbunuh. Ada yang tertombak pada bagian mata hingga bola mata itu keluar dari rongganya. Ada juga yang terkena kampak tajam sehingga batok kepala terbelah menjadi dua. Organ otak dan darah tercecer keluar.

Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mual dan pusing secara bersamaan. Tuthamoses menghampiri dirinya dengan kondisi tubuh yang terluka dan sebelah matanya tertikam pisau. "Yang Mulia… Apa Raja Agung sanggup untuk berjalan? Hamba siap memapah Yang Mulia." Gelengan kepala menjadi jawabannya.

Tuthamoses mengerti lalu membantu memapah tubuh sang Raja ke tenda pengobatan. Jalan Sasuke terseok-seok, rasa sakit mendera disekujur tubuhnya. Sesampainya di tenda pengobatan beberapa tabib dan pembantunya sudah berada disana, tubuh Raja langsung berbaring. Tidak lama kesadaran Sasuke diambang itu menolak untuk terjaga. Dan akhirnya pasrah dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba nafas Sasuke tercekat kuat, mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. Para tabib dan pembantunya, terserang panik mendadak. Berusaha tetap tenang, untuk membantu mengobati Raja Agung mereka. Pakaian Sasuke yang sudah tidak berbentuk, dibuka paksa menggunakan belati hingga robek. Memeriksa bagian dada yang penuh luka lebam yang membiru. Tangan dari salah satu tabib tua itu meraba dada tersebut menggunakan dua jari untuk mengetahui apakah ada tulang rusuk yang menekan jantung atau paru paru.

Setelah merasa menemukan luka yang dicari, tabib tua menyuruh pembantunya untuk menyediakan tungku air, pemanas, akar tumbuhan, minyak zaitun, kayu manis, cengkeh, serta daun herbal lainnya.

Akar tumbuhan _ukuphila_ ditumbuk menggunakan batu _trea_ lalu dicampur dengan minyak zaitun, cengkeh dan kapur sirih. Selanjutnya tabib tua itu menggengam bahan yang sudah tercampur menjadi satu di kedua tangan, untuk dibacakan doa-doa kesembuhan bagi Raja. Memohon kepada Dewa Sekhmet sebagai Dewa Penyembuh agar Raja dapat sehat kembali untuk memimpin rakyat Alexandria.

Dioleskan herbal tersebut ke daerah dada yang terluka. Dipijat hati-hati dan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menyentuh bagian luka yang bisa mepertambah kerusakannya. Nafas Sasuke terlihat mulai teratur, segera tabib tua itu mengangkat kedua telapak tangan di atas dada membentuk sayap burung merpati. Sebagai tanda ucapan rasa syukur terhadap Dewa.

…

Sudah tujuh hari sejak selesai pertempuran, Raja Alexandria terbangun dari kesadarannya. Bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang membuat tubuh dibeberapa bagian menjadi yang sebelumnya terluka parah kini berlangsung membaik. Kain untuk membalut lukanya diganti oleh dua orang dayang muda. Rona merah tercetak dipipi mereka ketika melihat dada bidang sang Raja walaupun masih tertoreh guratan luka.

Memutar bola matanya, dia berdeham keras lalu berkata dengan suara berat. "Cepat kerjakan tugas kalian!

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan penglihatan mereka. "Ba—baik… Yang Mulia." Jawab mereka gugup.

Sasuke mengabaikan mereka. Hatinya kini tak tenang. Firasatnya mengatakan seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah itu apa.

.

.

.

.

Awan menghitam. Matahari bertanding ganas dengan cuaca. Butiran pasir berjalan teratur ke arah bangunan istana bergaya klasik ala kerajaan Romawi. Pada bagian depan halaman, terdapat pohon palem tertata rapi. Ditengah halaman, air mancur mengalir indah dengan patung Aphrodite di atasnya. Pilar tinggi berdiri tegak, memperkokoh bangunan. Sorot mata tertuju langsung pada dua pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran kayu yang cantik seakan menyambut kedatangan untuk memasuki istana ini.

Di bagian dalam istana, ruang pertama yang dilihat adalah ruang tamu. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat satu set kursi tamu mewah yang terdiri dari dua sofa panjang berbahan kulit, enam kursi pendek dan satu meja kaca ditengah. Meja berukuran besar itu dikirim eksklusif sebagai hadiah istimewa oleh Ratu Inggris. Lukisan klasikisme, futurisme atau naturalisme menempel apik didinding.

Di sebelah sofa, diatas meja kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran, terdapat lampu hias yang anggun. Guci dan benda antik lainnya menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Lampu _Chandeliers_ di atas langit-langit ruangan berbahan dasar kaca bening bercampur kristal dan bertahtakan berlian di setiap kap lampunya. Arsitektur bergaya British sangat kental di ruangan tersebut.

Ketika berada dilantai atas, dua belah daun pintu berkayu jati menyapa. Ruangan pertama ialah kamar utama Raja Romawi yang bernuansa warna cokelat. Perpaduan warna cokelat, cream dan gold pada dinding kamar utama menumbuhkan kesan elegan. Semerbak harum bunga alyssum menggelitik hidung. Di dalam kamar terdapat ranjang tidur yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan memiliki tiang disebelah kanan dan kiri. Kain kelambu sutera menjadi pemanis di ranjang itu.

Di bawah ranjang beralaskan ambal bermotif singa. Tektur lembut dan halus terasa memanjakan kaki. Beberapa langkah ke sebelah kanan beranjak dari tempat tidur, terdapat jendela kaca polos yang besar bergorden putih panjang menyentuh lantai. Terukir alfabet di kedua sisi jendela. Sebelah kanan dan kiri ranjang tidur terdapat meja berbentuk persegi. Di meja persegi ini, diletakkan tungku api kecil, dengan rupa seperti mangkok unik berlapis perak.

Di atas kasur empuk berwarna putih gading, seseorang bersurai pirang terpaksa berbaring. Kain ranjang yang semulanya rapi kini kusut berantakan. Tangannya terikat tali tambang. Luka tangan yang sebelumnya sudah sembuh beberapa minggu lalu, kini timbul kembali. Dia mengerang kesal. Bersusah payah bangkit dari ranjang mewah, mencari benda tajam untuk melepaskan ikatan.

Lantai marmer menggigit kulit. Menelusuri dengan teliti ruangan itu yang seperti luas kuil di Canopes. Seketika manik safirnya berbinar, mendapati sebuah guci keramik berwarna _peach_ _magenta_ disudut ruangan yang tersembunyi. Tanpa memikirkan resiko dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia memecahkan guci bertahtakan permata _ruby_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Suara benda pecah menggema ke seluruh ruangan hingga keluar.

Bergegas surai pirang itu mengambil salah satu kepingan guci yang sudah pecah untuk menjadi alat pemotong alternatif ikatan gerakannya terbatas, dia berusaha mengabaikan tetesan darah akibat kulit tergesek oleh benda tajam. Sedikit lagi tali tambang tersebut lepas.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka, ketukan sepatu pantofel yang mendekat membuat dirinya kaku dalam sekejap. Menahan nafas takut, dia pun memberanikan diri berbalik posisi ke arah belakang. Tampak seseorang berbalut jas hitam berdiri angkuh, dengan memberi seringai keji padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>AN:

Hai saya kembali dengan update chap kedua, semoga lovely readers menyukainya. Sebenarnya saya kurang puas dengan hasilnya dikarenakan tubuh saya kurang fit, jadi tidak bisa fokus untuk membuat fic ini. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Disini memang ada beberapa misteri yang belum terungkap. Tetapi misteri akan diungkap chap ketiga, jadi jangan bingung ya. Fixnya saya menentukan fic ini menjadi 3shoot. Dan di chap terakhir, akan ada sesuatu yang special dari hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tetapi dibumbui oleh sedikit konflik. Jadi mohon bersabar.

*) Bersiap, serang. Glossary akan ada di chap selanjutnya. Dan tolong jangan timpuk saya karena Naruto muncul sekelebat dichap ini.

Ohiya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk siapapun yang bersedia mereview, favorite dan follow fic kasih banyak bagi lovely readers yang bersedia mereview di chap awal yaitu :

xinamoroluka, viccy, guest(1), guest(2), Risa sano, michhazz, kagaari, eka. , hanazawa kay, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, uzumakinaikazehaki, Aiko Michisinge, Lee Muti, Mizu, , Himawari Wia, .777, Nine, Lee Kibum, reiasia95, yunaucii, Snow, zhiewon189, versetta.

Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak berlanjut. Catatan tambahan, jika ingin melihat contoh senjata yang dimiliki Sasuke bisa mampir ke twitter saya. Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chap terakhir.

Mind to review?


End file.
